Frozen Night
by JstBreathe94
Summary: This is a story I thought of when I thought of Mimi's time missing. Hope you like it and review. Was a oneshot but now a series! I own nothing. T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!!! This is just a story that popped into my head last night. Yes it's a oneshot.

I knew the temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up. But I could barely feel it because I was numb. I wasn't numb just from living out here in the cold harsh winters of New York CIty for who knows how many weeks. Maybe even months.

But no. I've been numb even since that fateful day. Halloween. It was the day that I lost Angel. My closest and dearest friend. But also Roger. Oh Roger. The love of my life. I hadn't realized how miserable my life was until after I lost him.

I hugged my legs tighter to my chest as the warm tears burned my cheeks.

I was currently living in the park. Since no one would come here in the middle of now I was in the tunnel slide until this damn wind stops. It was times like this that I thought about going

back. But I couldn't. Roger didn't want me. My dealer would find me. My life would be hell all over

again.

The cold reminded me of the night that I met Roger.

I was shaky,sweaty,and cold because I hadn't had my stash yet. I told Roger that my heat was turned off but of course he didn't buy it.

I remember how I would blow out the candle just to stay in his apartment. I thought he would have just thrown me out after that first light. But no he let me stay.

After my reverie was over I suddenly felt different. I felt faint and dizzy. This was it I was finally going to die. I could feel unconsiousness falling on me and I fought weakly. Thinking of Roger's sweet face

I faded in and out of I heard a voice.

"Mimi!!" The voice was familiar and sounded worried and paniced.

"Mimi!!!" It was closer now and I recognized the voice as a blend of Maureen's and Joanne's. They were looking for me.

"Oh my god! Mimi!" I loooked up and saw Maureen. "Joanne I found her!"

Joanne was their in an instant.

"I'll carry her." Joanne said. I could fell the ground slip away from me but I couldn't see it. My vision was starting to black out. Before I would pass out I had to get to the one place I wanted to be.

"Roger..."


	2. homecoming

Ok well since some people want me to continue this story I guess I will. I'll just stick to the movie

then flow out into my imagination. Wow that's scary. So here it goes!!!!!!!!!

It was hard to stay unaware of my surroundings and to stay unconscious since Joanne was running through tent city while carrying me. Everytime I thought that death would take me over my body would be jostled with Joanne's stumbling.

"Maureen we have to hurry I'm not sure how much longer she can make it." Joanne panted.

"We're almost there. So...hurry!!" Maureen shouted. I could barely fell the chill wind whip my cheeks as we wizzed through Alphabet City because Joanne was shielding me from it. While

snuggling against Joanne's chest I realized I was actually feeling warmth. But I knew that it wasn't going to be enough and that I was thankful.

I was happy that my time on Earth was almost over. Even if we made it to Roger's before I died I

don't know how l could stand to fight with him again. We'd make up everything would be good for

awhile then we'd fight over something and break up. That's how we always were and always will be. Unless Roger would change.

But I wouldn't hold my breath.

"Mark!! Roger!! ANYONE...HELP!!!!" Maureen shouted. We'd finally reached the building but I could barely turn my head for I was so light headed. I felt as though I was flying or maybe this was what death was like?

"She was huddled in the park in the dark and she was freezing and she begged to come her."

Maureen explained. I could hear them all moving around hurriedly.

"Over here. Oh God." Roger? Roger was here? I then felt the table underneath me and a pillow and a coat.

"She's been living on the street." Joanne panted as she was still tired from the run. Was I really that heavy?

"We need some heat." Roger begged. Oh so now he cares? When I'm on my deathbed?

"We could buy some wood and something to eat." Mark offered as he headed for the door.

"I'm afraid she needs more than heat." Collins said while stopping Mark. "Hello? 9-1-1? I'm on hold!!"

Cold...cold...would you light my candle." I managed to to say. The chill in the park was nothing compared to this it was like I was breathing in ice. Painful sharp ice.

"Yes...we'll...oh god...find a candle!" There was Roger again. I had to force my eyes open just so I could see his face one last time. As my eyes fluttered open the first thing I saw was of course Roger.

"I should tell you I should tell you." I laughed a single laugh.

"I should tell you I should tell you." He played along.

"I should tell you Benny wasn't any-" i tried to explain.

"Shh...I know. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't cause I didn't-" he tried to say but now it was my turn to interupt.

"I know.I should tell you."

I should tell you."

"I should tell you I love you." I whispered. My strength was leaving me quickly but now that I was back with Roger and seeing his face I didn't want to go. Not now.

"Who do you think you are leaving me alone with my guitar. Hold on there's something you should hear it isn't much but it took all year." The next thing I knew Roger had his guitar. I tried to smile.

"_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes"_

I could barley hear his words or guitar as my ears sounded like they were filled with fluid and the darkness had eventually one and the next thing I saw was a bright white light....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok a little author's note:

Yes it's obviously a cliffhanger I'll try and updatesoon but band camp is starting tomorrow and I have to stay longer cuz danceline so..we'll have to see.

REVIEW! And thanx to normal-on-strike3zq I wish everyone would be as nice as you! *cough-Jacobnessie4eva-cough*


	3. life support

Okay well since I'm making this a series and because it's a suspense it probably won't have a happy ending. Hey not all

story's end the way you want it so...let's continue shall we...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Every step I took brought me closer to the light. I don't know why I was going toward it. Maybe it was mechanical like a

moth to a flame.

Either way I wanted to get to it.

But suddenly a figure appeared. It looked feminine but it wasn't sure. It was...ANGEL! No way! I was so happy to see her!

Since she had died nearly 2 months ago.

I ran up to Angel and hugged her as tight as I could. She pulled me away after a minute and smiled at me.

"Turn around girlfriend...And listen to that boys song." She said. Angel then spun me around and shove me away from the

light. The shove I think sent me to the ground...no it just felt like it. All of a sudden my lungs burned from lack of air.

I coughed so hard i thought blood would come out! But no it didn't but everyone did start sworming around me.

I pushed away the blanket for I wasn't as cold anymore. Then I told them my story.

" I saw a warm white light and I swear...Angel was there!" Everyone looked at me like I was insane so I had to lighten things up."And she looked good!"

Everyone laughed and I saw tears start to fill Collins eyes. We all started to thank life and even watched Mark's documentary which was AMAZING! When it was over I faintly heard the ambulance down on the street coming to get me.

I didn't want to get in the ambulance but suddenly that lightheaded floaty thing happened and I felt like the life was sucked out of me. I fell into Roger's arms and he passed me to the paramedic before I passed out.

_Great the last time we were in the hospital there was a death please don't let it be a curse._ I thought as I slowly drifted into darkness

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay well here's chapter three and in chapter to the dialogue was actually from the play not the movie cuz i have the play script not the movie. Anyway kitties I have a curve ball and a little bit of Roger's POV in the next chaoter I'll try and update soon!

Oh and sorry tht it's short but it's just a closer so I can do my own thing instead of following the movie so...yeah

REVIEW!


	4. changes

OKay once again sorry for the short chapter last time I'll try to make this one long and very sorry for the late update. School's back in session and I don't have a lot of time but thankfully i have today off so that leaves me with tons of time to write!

Oh and what I said about the ending in the last chapter what I means is it won't be happy cuz I'll have to kill a few characters cuz u guys have to remember they do have AIDS/HIV so they're gonna die. But I'll try to make the ending as happy as possible.

Anyways back to the story I now can unleash my imagination onto you guys! YAY! ENJOY!

I couldn't tell where I was. Of course it would help if I could see it. I felt like I'd been asleep forever! Or at least a few days.

All I could tell was I was on something a lot softer than the table in the loft, I could faintly hear a noise in the background (beeping maybe) ,and lastly something (i don't know what) was touching my hand.

I desided to forget it and let nature take it's course so I slowly drifted back into the darkness of my unconsciousness.

Roger POV YAY!

the others were starting to get worried about me. But stil they understood. They were worried because I haven't left the hospital all 4 days that Mimi's been there. And they didn't interfer because they knew that if they did that I would probaby rip out there throats.

I reached up to grab Mimi's hand and I squeezed it lightly. I kept my hand there for a while and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Come on Meems. You can do this." I whispered to her. But stil she gave no response.

I sighed and placed my head on the edge of Mimi's bed. _I'm such a dumbass! Why the hell did I have to leave! If I never left for stupid f*cking Santa Fe we wouldn't be hear! _I thought to myself.

As I sighed once again ,despite my efforts, a single glistening tear rolled down my cheek.

**A few hours later and back in Mimi's pov.**

Instead of the calming darkness my head felt like it was put inside of a washing machine! My head was moving back and forth and my whole felt like it was shaking. And all I heard was a voice. Roger's voice.

"Mimi wake up" I heard him say. I tried to answer him but I just couldn't like I was under water and trying to break the surface but it was more like I was going down instead of up.

"Mimi can you hear me" He was saying frantically. Still not at the surface.

"Mimi come on you can't do this to me!" He was now yelling. The pain in his voice must have set something off in my body for I then woke up with a gasp. My eyes shot open and I saw Roger who's pained expression quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh Mimi thank god!" He said as he devoured me in a big hug. Our little reunion was cut short after te doctor came in.

"Excuse but since Ms. Marquez is awake I would like to talk to her aboout what happened." Dr. Morgan said.

"You're the doctor." Roger replied as he headed out the door. Dr. Morgan ,who was a tall semi-muscular man with dark blond hair and bright baby blue eyes,then shut the door and walked over to Mimi.

"Ms. Marquez.."

"You can call me Mimi." I interupted. But seriously I'm way to young to be Ms. Marquez.

"Well then Mimi you seemed to have had some kind of strange reaction from your HIV." He explained while I just nodded."Well usually when HIV positive people go through what you went through they die but hey i guess your the lucky one."He smiled at me and i smiled back. Very thankful that I was that lucky one.

"So I'm just gonna say keep up with the AZT and hope for the best."

He was about to head out the door when he turned as if he just remembered something.

"Oh Mimi i almost forgot we found something during one of your test." He looked serious so this immediantly put me in panic mode.

"What was it?' I asked nervously.

"Mimi your pregnant."

Author's note

Dun DUn DUUUUUUNNN!

Well there you have it my little curve ball and ROgers pov. so anyway sorry again if this is short but I don't want to put to much in one chapter or else the stoory won't be spread out enough. Seriously I want you guys to get parts of the story in your head as I imagined it even if it means putting you on the edge of your seat and making you wait for the rest.

REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALLS!


	5. throw back

K I hope u liked the last chapter and here's the next. And a warning to my reader's I'll have less time to update cuz now with danceline I have the school play starting this week and i'm Susie/stagemanager but I'l try to update as much as I can.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant! I lived in tent city for crying out loud that's definitely not a good place to raise a child. Also I'm only 20! I'm barey an adult. But mostly importantly I have HIV! How the hell I'm I supposed to live through this let alone my child! Oh no Roger! How was I to tell Roger! I couldn't get an abortion it's just and wrong and even if I wanted one I probably couldn't afford it! Ugh. Money. Babies cost thousands of dollars how am I gonna afford that especially since in a few months I wouldn't be able to work at the Cat Scratch club. This just sucks.

And thanks to my shouting Roger came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"nothing Rog just gotta go get some more tests done." I answered before the doctor could. Catching my drift the doctor took me out of the room and just nodded at Roger leaving him very confused. Dr. Morgan than lead me to a room that only had a bed/table thing a tv like machine and a sink and some cupboards.

"I'm not believing that I'm actually pregnant til I get my proof." I insisted hoping that hopefully it was just a mistake.

"Alright with me." He said. proceeded to get all the machinery set up and had me go into the bathroom attached to the room and take off my pants and put a blanket over my legs to cover them. He finally had everything ready and was checking the gel.

"Dr. Morgan..." I hesitated.

"hmmm." He said looking away from the gel and at me.

"If this does turn out ya know positive can you not tell Roger. Well what I mean is let me tell him." I explained.

"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing." He smiled which immediantly set me at ease. _At least now I can hide it for a little bit._

Dr. morgan sqeezed the cool gel onto my stomache and moved a wand like remote over it back and forth, back and forth. He hmmed and ahhed a few times but said nothing else. I kept my eyes glued to his face not wanting to see the screen. I knew it was childish but I was hoping that maybe this all was a dream and would go away. But sadly no dice.

"Well Mimi there's your proof." Dr. Morgan said.

I sighed deciding that if it was inside of me I probably should look. I turned my head to see the screen.

It was the second time in my life that I've had love at first sight. First Roger now this.

Even though it was nothing more than a black and white blob it was mine and Roger's child. The one thing that could connect us for all eternity. I was in awe. I know every person says this about there baby and it's really cliche but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I was immediantly excited to tell Roger about our child. After a few minutes of giving me instructions of what to do to take care of myself I eventually got back to my room.

Roger gave me a soft kiss on the lips and left since visiting hours were over. After he left it all started to sink in.

I'm having a baby,I have HIV, Ihave no job,and no money. I am screwed.

But Iknew that deep down someway somehow this would all work out... i hope.

Author's Note

Ok yes short but don't worry next chapter is were Mimi tells Roger...Oh boy.


	6. Lazy day with a twist

Ok guys so so so soooo sorry for the late update but life is super hectic now tht my marching band is going to skull session. And now Shannon is having more and longer I'll try my hardest to update cuz i love my stories and my fans! You guys sooo rock and i love all your reviews! Ok on with our story.

The dark night usually causes stress and fear in a normal person but to me it was a soothing haven.

Even as a little girl I would sit on my roof top just to be wrapped up in the calm of the night. But even though I couldn't get on the roof I needed the darkness now more than ever.

I needed it to help with Roger. With my whole life in general.

Ever since the doctor told me I was pregnant I've been in a daze. Roger saw this but let it be as he left for the night. He would be back at the break of dawn. As usual. A part of me just wanted to tell Roger about all of this but another part just wanted it to be over and I could live the rest of my short life blissfully.

I decided to tell him tomorrow. He deserved to know. I know Roger isn't that kind of guy that would leave a girl at any moment that committment was needed. Trust me I have been with enough of those kind of asshole's to know that type.

I fell asleep after using the breathing technique my mother would often use while teaching her yoga class. I would go with her whenever I didn't have school and would always try to be just like the adults. But never could...

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head towards the clock on the wall. Almost 7 a.m. Roger should be here in 3...2...1...

Right on cue Roger came through the door closing it as silently as he could as to not wake me up.

"Hi Roger." I said. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to wake up so early since he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Mimi your awake. How do you feel?" He asked as he got that crease between his eyebrows everytime he was worried.

"Better now that your here." Cheesy I know but it would always make Roger laugh and now was no exception. His quiet laugh was like music flowing through the room and I just wanted to be wrapped in it.

"Feel like doing anything today?" he asked.

"Maybe just talking. I think I should probably take it slow." This way I'd have time to work up my nerve.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at me.

We talked about anything and everything. Not wanting to miss a thing about each other.

"Roger did you ever want kids?" I tried to see if telling him was a good option."Or...April?"

He sighed and hung his head down. He looked back up and gave me a small half smile.

"April always wanted kids. She wanted to get rid of her drug habit before we started but by the time she was sober enough...she found out about the HIV." He sighed and then continued." That's a big reason why she killed herself, because she could never have kids. Well if she really wanted she could but she didn't want to risk giving the kid HIV and she just...lost it I guess."

Roger then stared into space and was quiet for a moment.

"But the past is the past. No day but today right?" He said giving me that sexy crooked smile. I remember back to when I first tried to get Roger to go out with me and I used that line when he was reluctant.

"No day but today." I nodded. Giggling dispite my efforts of that memory.

We talked some more and he told me how everyone back at the loft was doing.

Apparently Maureen and Joanne broke up...again.

Collins was doing a little better.

And mark has a girlfriend. Wow who saw Marky McScarfy getting a girlfriend?

Roger told me all about her. Her name is Amber she's 24 and has been living in Alphabet City for nearly 2 years. She has dark blonde wavy hair and amazingly bright blue eyes. Roger said that she dresses just like a normal person because her parents back in California were really rich and send her money about once or twice a month.

"If she's getting money why the hell is she living in a tent city?" I asked. Like seriously I probably would have packed everybody up and moved somewhere. Maybe Santa Fe?

"Cuz apparently the reason she left was because she hated all the rich people that were like her parents." Roger replied. A few minutes later Dr. Morgan came in to tell Roger that he had to leave. I really hate visiting hours.

"Don't worry Mimi will still be here tomorrow." said in a reassuring voice. He walked Roger over to the door and as Roger stood in the doorway he looked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow meems." He smiled at me. As the doctor slowly started closing the door a thought popped in my head. No day but today.

"Roger I'm pregnant!" I shouted just as Dr. Morgan was about to close the door. The last thing I saw was Roger's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and his eyes grow as big as saucers. Then the door closed.

After a few moments of silence Dr. Morgan turned to me.

"Gotta give you props mimi that's the bluntest way I've ever seen it done."

I just burried my head under the covers hoping that Roger would come back tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

There you have it Roger now knows. Oh and the Marky McScarfy I do not own it's from a story called "What tomorrow holds"

Anyway I'll try to update soon please review!


	7. Rain on Roger's parade

Ok chapter 7! FINALLY!! Ok it'll prolly be short cuz im typing right befor our next football game and i gotta be there in anhour and a half but i promise after football and play the chapters will get long! Jst u wait my pretties!

Anyway thanks sooo much for all the amazing reviews. Love you guys and virtual cookies to you!

Also in this chapter it's...ROGER POV!! YAY!! And some of the other boho's are back in!

And i do not own rent

As the wooden door of Mimi's room blocked my sight of my precious Mimi as her words rang in my head.

"I'm pregnant." Over and over like some annoying broken record.

How the hell could this have happened!! We usually were careful! And if Mimi was out of pills or we were out og condoms we just wouldn't have sex! And we were never drunk at the same time. One of us was usually sober to take care of the other!Well except a few moths ago!

Oh shit!

A few months ago right befor i left Mimi and I got into a fight. She started crying,i hugged her and said i was sorry, and then...

F*ck.

Mimi had run out of pills a few days earlier and I guess I was to caught up in the momoent.

Now I'm going to be a father.

I walked home in such I daze that I hadn't realized that it was raining until Mark met me.

"Hey Rog you're kinda soaked." Mark half smiled for i probably looked like a mess. I shrugged and kept walking. Mark took this for a bad sign.

"Did something happen at the hospital?" Mark asked. He looked extremely anxious.

"No it's just been rough." I replied in a low voice. Mark didn't want to upset me so he just left it there.

I entered my room and sunk down onto the bed. It was practically dead here without Mimi.

I could hear Mark out in the living room opening the door to let in Collins. They were worried about me.

If only they knew.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Okay finally chapter 7 i know it's short but trust me they will get longer after my schedule shortens which will be around November 15.

Anyway review!!


	8. bohemian hospital

HERE IT IS!!!! Chapter 8!!! And I'm having troubles spreading out this whole pregnancy thing but anyway this chapter will be in MarkyMcScarfy's point of view!! Well most of it I may switch it to Riger and or Mimi around the end but any way ENJOY!!!!

I don't own anything sadly.

Mark's POV:

I just didn't get it! Usually when I asked Roger about the hospital he would say "She's getting better" or "she's gonna be out anyday now".

Something was wrong. I know it's Roger's business but this involves the entire group. If something's wrong with one of us something's wrong with all of us.

I then remembered that Collins wanted to visit Mimi. Perfect. We could go over together and maybe find out what's got Roger down.

It was about 3 am and I could smell alcohol coming frrom Roger's room so he would be passed out for about 12 hours. I sighed and went to sleep .

I woke up to sun shining through my window. I looked at the clock. 9 am. I quickly got up and dressed since Collins would be here any minute. I jumped as the sound of a rock hit my window.

I looked down to find Collins in the street.

"Hey man throw down the key!" Collins shouted. I threw down the key with a smile. I was about to say "try not to get your ass kicked this time!" but my smile disappeared when I realized that this would more than likely upset him and I don't needed 2 depressed guys in my apartment.

Collins was up in a matter of minutes. I quickly rushed over tohim so he wouldn't wake Roger.

"Come on let's go." I said low as I passed him. Collins gave me a wierd look but followed it wasn't until we were outside that he talked.

"So what's goin on?" Collins raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know but when he came back from the hospital he looked depressed and it was almost as bad as post April." I said,"I thought that maybe we could go and see Mimi and she could give us some answers." Collins broke out into a smile.

"Alright if it's for the sake of Roger, let's go see her."

It took about a half hour to get to the hospital. And we quickly entered Mim's room.

Mimi's eyes lit up as she saw us. Probably because the only person she ever saw anymore was Roger.

"Hey guys!!" She said. What was Roger so upset about? Mimi looked better then ever. In fact she was glowing! Despite the fact that she looked like she just threw up.

"hey girl how's it going?" Collins beamed as I just waved.

We kept talking about everything and anything until a certain subject came up.

"So Mark about this Amber girl?" Mimi smiled slyly at me. My face got hot and red while Mimi and Collins just laughed."It's ok Mark she sounds nice and I would love to meet her."

"She actually wants to meet you to." I answered still blushing.

"And the bohemian count rises." Collins announced.

"Ummm yeah." Mimi said with a nervous laugh. I gave her a questioning look but I looked like wouldn't answer us.

"Anyway we talked to the doctor and he said you should be able to go home in about 2 days. They just wanna make sure you're ok and when you're out you can meet Amber." I assured her. Mimi sighed and smiled.

I looked over at Collins and he gave me the "should we asked now?" look. I nodded and turned back to Mimi.

"Hey Mimi did anything happen yesterday?" I asked.

"not really." She looked confused.

"Oh cuz Roger came back and he looked kinda.......depressed." I sadi. Mimi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Depressed!" She nearly shouted.

"Yeah from what Mark told me he seemed upset bout something." Collins tried to help. It didn't.

"Upset!Depressed!" Mimi shouted. Her breathing sped up and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it was nothing." I was trying to comfort her and it wasn't working.

"No it's everything." She managed to say between sobs. Collins and i looked at each other and quietly left her room.

We passed a doctor that stopped us when her heard Mimi's sobs.

"I guess I'll have to re-schedule her sonogram." He sighed. He walked past me and Collins and entered Mimi's room.

It wasn't until we left the hospital doors that his words sank in.

"SONOGRAM!!!"

* * *

Author's note

And so the boho's know. And yeah I decided to keep it in Mark's Pov. So next chapter it will prolly be Mimi's reaction and Mark's confrontaion with Roger and the rest of the boho's finding out. Oh tht's gonna be a good one...

Anyway I'll try to have it out tomorrow.

REVIEW!!!!! CUZ YOU GUYS R AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. I should tell you

Okay chapter 9!! Please enjoy and as said im updating sooner. And I really hope u guys like where this story is going cuz i like it! Review!!!

i don't own anything!

Mark's POV (yes still!!)

"I know Roger's done a lot of stupid shit but how could he do this!!!??!!" Collins and I were still in such shock that we were still in front of the hospital and were getting a lot of weird looks. But SERIOUSLY!! Mimi is pregnant!?!?!?! Mimi the HIV positive stripper!! Oh f*ck we're screwed!

"Well let's not jump to conclusions. Let's go talk to Roger and get things sorted out." Collins was rambling on half trying to convince himself.

Don't get me wrong a part of me is happy for Roger and Mimi but we can barely afford the 3 of us in one apartment and Mimi's the only one with a regularly paying job! And in a few months she won't be able to fit in her tight blue pants! How the hell did this happen.

**Half hour later**

Collins and I were nearly running through Alphabet City till we got to our apartment. We raced up the stairs and caught our breath at the door.

"Okay when we got in try to keep it casual." Collins whispered as we were in a sort of football huddle. I nodded.

"Okay break!" Collins said and then clapped his hands.

"Collins just face it football season is over."

"Yeah I know." Collins sighed. He opened the door and I plastered a smile on my face.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET MIMI PREGNANT!?!?!?!?! Collins shouted.

"COLLINS!!" I yelled. I looked over at Roger and his surprised expression quickly turned to him hanging down his head. He quickly snapped it back up with a smile.

"Well you see Collins when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..."

"Shut up asshole!" Collins rolled his eyes, "I know how it happens. I just want to know how you could be so stupid to let this happen. Hell for every christmas everyone would get you and April condoms! THIS is kinda why they make those!!!"

"I know." Roger burried his face into his hands."I know."

Collins and I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Roger.

"I didn't mean for this to happen I just don't know what happened. Now I'm screwed." Roger said with his head in his hands.

"Roger it'll be okay." Collins patted Roger's back. I could tell from his face that he was lying.

"Roger you know we could always get....jobs?" The word sounded funny on my lips."Maybe you should start looking and take stress off Mimi. She really doesn't need stress right now."

Roger nodded, grabbed his jacket, and left the apartment without another word. Maybe he'd go find a job, maybe he'd just walk around, or maybe and hopefully he'd see Mimi.

My thoughts were cut short after I heard a beautiful voice outside.

"Marky I'm here!" The voice sang. I of course knew this voice very well. Amber. Okay so here's the story about Amber.

We met about 2 weeks after Roger left for Santa Fe. I was at the Life and she walked in looking for her friend. She asked me if I knew her friend and if I knew where she was. I said no but invited her to sit with me. We eventually talked about our lives and kept talking until they threw us out of the cafe. Even after that we still talked and walked around the park. I told her all about me and the group and she told me about her family and past. We exchanged numbers and have spent every day together.

It may be really cheesy and real fan-fictiony but I think she might be the one.

I raced over to the window to see her smiling face. I smiled back.

"Come on up!" She immediantly went in and got upstairs. She quickly pulled away the door and entered my arms.

"There's my man." She said and then kissed my cheek. She let go and walked over to the couch. "So any news from the hospital?"

"Uhh you could say that." Collins nervously laughed. Amber's head swiveled over to me with a questioning look. I went over and sat beside her.

"Uhh Mimi.....is...pregnant." I eventually got out. It took her a few minutes to figure it out since she hadn't met Mimi yet.

"Oh! That's amazing!!" She smiled. Amber always looked on the bright side. She like Mimi liked to live "No day but today".

"Oh." She said after she thought about it. "You know I could help anyway I can. My parents would love to throw money at me any chance they can get."

"That's really nice of you Amber but you'd have to check with Mimi. She's not really fond of charity." I warned.

"But Mark it's her _baby_ it's different. You wouldn't understand it's a girl thing." She smiled.

"I'm just gonna leave and let you two have your time alone." Collins laughed and then left.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and kissed her.

Roger POV (YAY!!)

I sighed as I looked up at the huge hospital.

Why the hell do I always end up here?

I took a deep breath and entired the doors and quickly went up to Mimi's room.

I walked in and Mimi immediantly looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rog!" She waved.

"Hey Meems." I smiled back and kissed her tenderly on her lips."And I want you to know that I'm gonna look for a job."

Mimi stared at me for a second and started laughing.

"Really? You? ROger? A JOB?" She kept laughing and eventually calmed down.

"Mimi I'm serious. I-i want to make this happen for...the baby." I said. Mimi half smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

**Back at the apartment**

Third person POV cuz I can't choose one person for this scene. lol

Mark and Amber's make out session was getting heavy. Amber was nervous since she and Mark haven't really _done_ anything yet. Mark was on top of her when...

"Hey bitches!"

They quickly jumped apart to find Maureen and Joanne in the doorway with Collins.

"Sorry man I tried to stop them." Collins laughed.

"S'okay." Mark said while putting his arm around Rachel.

"Oh Mark Roger _was_ right she IS hot!" Maureen cooed as she sat across from Mark and Amber. Mark and Amber blushed.

Then the phone rang and rang and rang..

_SPEAK_

"Hey guys it's Mimi..."

"OH MY GOD MIMI!!!" Maureen shouted but was quickly shushed by Joanne.

"just letting you know that everything's cool and Roger got a job!"

"Roger got a kob? What the..." Joanne put a hand over Mo's mouth to silence her.

"Also wanted to make sure you guys aren't freaking out about me being pregnant. Well see you soon bye!" Mimi's cheering voice hung in the air for a second when...

"HOLY F*CK MIMI'S PREGNANT!!!" Maureen shouted.

* * *

Author's Note

And there you have it. Everything that i told you would be here plus you guys got to meet Amber! Anyway Still in thinking process for next chapter cuz this one is pretty long.

REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	10. short and sweet

Hey guys so sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 9 and it's gonna be short cuz i just wake up from a headache and was on and realized tht i hadn't updated in if it's a bad chapter but i'm half alive and blew my musical audition so...not a good day.

Mimi POV

"See you tomorrow." Roger whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck and left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow! I finally got to go home!

I had really missed everyone especially Mo. We'd gotten so close before I ran away. She used to always come to me and talk about her problems with Joanne and I would give her my best advice.

I also couldn't wait to meet Amber! Roger would get annoyed when I would cut down our "us time" and ask about her. Apparently she wanted to meet me to!

Oh and you're probably wondering about Roger's job. Well he got a job originally as a cashier at Gary's Muic Store **(AN/ which is not real I just made it up)** but when the owner heard him play and learned of all of Roger's knowledge he was immediantly bumped up to manager.

How great is that!

I wonder if Roger had told everyone about me being pregnant yet or not? A part of me wanted to tell them. So I could see their faces and reactions, Mark's would probably be the funniest. Then again a part of me didn't want to have to tell them. In fear of them making me leave or be disapproving. But I knew better then that. The guys have definitely learned to take what life deals them and deal with it. They could get through this.

We can get through this.

I sighed and turned over to face the window. I saw the sun paint the sky a deep orange, red, and pink while it descended.

Finally I'll be home.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Once again soooo sorry that it's short! I feel so bad! But I'm trying to decide how everything is gonna go!**

**I want to think of i really cool way for Mimi to be home and how everyone tells her she knows.**

**So if you guys have any ideas PLEASE!!!! SHARE!!! **

**REVIEW!!! AND SAY YOUR IDEAS!**


	11. back to boheme

Here it is!! Chapter 11! So sorry for the wait! Still guys I would love to hear some of your ideas so please send them in! Don't be shy! Oh and sorry if i don't update often cuz I've started a ne Twilight fic.

I Don't own anything!

Mimi POV

Have you ever had people give you that look of WTF what are they doing? Well I was getting that look right now.

Probably because Roger refused to let me walk and has been carrying me even since I hugged him in my hospital room.

So now here we are walking through Alphabet City with my arms securely wrapped around Roger's neck and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His muscular hands holding on to said skinny jean covered legs. I was extremely thankful that my clothes were stil fitting because that is going to be an ass-load of money that would go toward clothes.

"Almost there." Roger whispered into my ear. I responded by clinging to him tighter. which he laughed at.

As we entered our building I could hear Roger slightly grunted trying to go up the stairs with the extra weight.

I hate to admit it but I had started to gain weight already. The doctor said that I was almost 3 month and I should being showing in a month because of my smaller frame. And of course showing means gaining weight which means I lose my job. So I might as well quit since Roger probably won't let me dance in front of guys while caring his child.

I then saw that we were at the top of the stairs. I gently got down from Roger which he pouted about. I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Thankfully the only person was Mark.

"Mimi." Mark shot up and gave me a quick hug."Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I hugged back.

Mark retreated into his bedroom and Roger pulled me over to the couch.

"Hey Roger does an of them know yet?" He quickly caught on to what I ment.

"Well....actually they all do."

"What the hell Roger you could have waited for me to get home to tell everyone!" i said glaring at Roger.

"Actally Mimi I found from the doctors and you did tell Maureen and Joanne." Mark said poking his blonde head outside of his door.

"Huh?" I turned from Mark to Roger. He laughed and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Remember the voicemail you left? Well Maureen and Joanne were here when you made it." He smiled.

"Oh." I felt my face get hot. Which Roger just laughed at.

"Its ok Mimi I can only blame the hormones on myself."

* * *

Author's Note

So sry tht its short but my school's musical jst started so there's most of my life! I'll either try to do a really long chapter or keep putting in little tid bits like I have....idk.

Well tell me what u think!

And coming soon! Baby shopping and Mimi not fitting into her clothes! Uh oh.


	12. emotional time bombs

Chapter 12 is here! I hope I didn't make you guys wait to long. and hopefully i can start updating this weekly. I'll try my best!

I don't own anything!!

Mimi POV

I was extremely thankful that it was January. On one hand it means that I've been home for a moth and also I had an excuse to wear my really big sweaters to hide the tiny bump that was starting to form.

And luckily for me no one's seen it yet. Even better was that my clothes are still fitting!

And of course right now im in the middle of a very bad spot.

Maureen wanted to take me baby shopping.

Roger and I argued that it was to early but Maureen and Joanne both said that we should start soon. So here I am on my way to an actual store in Joanne's car. Oh and did I mention that its 9 in the morning? I could be at home sleeping! Or atleast snuggling with Roger!

"Here we are!" Maureen squealed as Joanne parked in front of a store called "Babies R Us" except the r was backwards. Why do they do that? It's kind of stupid. Anyway I groaned to show Maureen once again that I was on my last hormonal nerve.

That's another thing. Lately I've been super hormonal. Mark called me the ticking time bomb of emotions which of course after that I went into my room and cried for an hour...

But today I was all pissed.

I saw Maureen already entering the store before Joanne and I even got out of the car.

"Sorry Mimi. But she's been looking forward to this for a month." Joanne smiled apologetically.

"Well she could've waited longer." I sighed. We then got out of the car and entered the hell of a store.

"Oh my god." I said as soon as we entered. There's so much stuff! How could a baby use it all! I walked down just one aisle and saw 15 of the exact same pacifier brands just in different colors! Does it matter?

"What would you like?" Joanne asked moving her arm around like a game show person at the shelves.

"What do I need?" I asked puzzled.

"Well I think today is just so you can look and get a feel of what you would want."

"Shouldn't I wait til I know what the baby is?" truthfully I wanted to go into labor right then and there just so I wouldn't have to spend another minute in the damn store.

Joanne tilted her head to one side and waited a moment befor answering.

"Actually Mimi your just about 4 months which means you should be finding out the sex pretty soon." She smiled.

That's it! I can say that I want to go home and set up a doctors appointment to find out the sex and then let Maureen buy her brains out!

"Oh! Then I should probably go home to set up an appointment!" I said as soon as Maureen showed up.

"Sorry honeybear but we have to go." Joanne said.

"But Pookie I was just geting started!" Maureen whined.

"Maureen we're leaving so I can make a doctor's appointment. And after i find out the sex of the baby you can shopping for even more!" I smiled.

"YAY!" Maureen clapped."Let's go!" Mo then grabbed me and joanne by the wrist and lead us to the car. Thank god I got myself out of this one. Now I can sleep.

20 minutes later.

"Roger I'm home." I called when I opened the apartment door.

No answer. I looked at the clock.

_Oh yeah. Roger actually has a job now. So he won't be home all the time._

So I jst skipped over to the phone and dialed for Dr. Morgan. The phone rang 3 times.

"Hello 's office how may I help you?" A cheery female voice answered. Someone likes their job to much.

"Yes this is Mimi Marquez and I would like to schedule an ultrasound with . When would that be possible?" I asked sweetly.

"We actually have an opening tomorrow at 3."

"Perfect I'll be ." I hung up before she said another word.

I couldn't wait to tell Roger. He's been really supportive about this whole thing. Well then aain its half his fault.

I sighed and reached down to stroke my ever so slowly growing stomache.

I knew Roger would like a boy just so he could teach him guitar but I think either a girl or boy would be nice.

Just as long as it wasn't HIV positive.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay I finally got out a longer chapter. And the next we'll find out the babies sex.

Also after the next chapter each chapter will be either another month or half a month so they're gonna b long.

Anyways....REVIEW!!


	13. Love, Sex, and Magic

Chapter 13!!! So Sorry that i haven't updated in FOREVER but things r soooo busy and i got major writers block! Also in the last authors note i put babies it was suppose to be baby's the possesive form. not plural. So far Mimi is not having twins. but it could be a possibility. anyway here we go.

I Don't Own Anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi POV

Sit landed on the bed with a huff. I had just scheduled our first ultrasound appointment for next week. I can't believe this is all happening so fast! A year ago at this time I was wondering which leather pants to wear on stage. Now I'm wondering what sex my baby is going to be.

Damn things change fast.

I was in the house by myself since Roger was at work and Mark was trying to find someone to air his movies. It was stil weird to think that they actually had jobs. I would have gone out and gotten one but Roger wouldn't hear any of that.

There was a knock at the door.

I shot up and raced towards the door. I opened it and found Amber at the door.

Ok Amber and I have met briefly before but we've never been alone....talk about awkward.

"oh...hi Amber." I said

"Hi Mimi. Uh...is Mark here?" She looked at the floor.

"No he left about half an hour ago."

"Oh! sorry. I'll....just...go then." She turned to leave.

"Wait Amber!" I yelled after her. After all she came all this way. Might as well improve my hospitality skills. She turned around."Why don't you come in?" I tried to put my best smile on.

She graciously returned it.

"Yeah, sure." She came back through the doorway and sat on the couch. I closed the door and followed slowly.

"So....what's it like to date Mark?" I hadn't noticed how obnoxious it sounded until i saw the look on Amber face.

"Sorry. You're kinda the first girl I've seen Mark with." I blushed. God I suck at this!!

"Well it's a little different than my usual." She blushed back at me. " I like Mark and all but usually I date muscular jocks."

Amber laughed a little at the end. I laughed a little to loud at that.

"Then Mark is definitely not your usual."

I didn't expect the next sentence to come out of her mouth.

"Yeah but the sex makes up for that." Amber wiggled her eyebrows.

"EW! Didn't need to know that!" I started laughing and she laughed along with me.

"Hey at least you knew me before I told you that! When you were home from the hospital for about 2 weeks I walked in said hi to Mark and the next thing I hear is a loud thud from your room and then you saying 'Yes! Roger!'".

Amber and I were on the floor in tears from that.

"Well what can I say? That department is Roger's specialty! I have proof in my uteris!" I said after we composed ourselves. But then we went right back to where we were. I was happy to have one thing in common with Amber.

Sex. I hadn't been able to talk to anyone about this subject since Angel and it seemed that Amber never had anyone.

Amber and I continued our stories of sexcapades for 2 hours until the guys got home.

"I never thought of using it like that!" I stared wide eyed at Amber as the guys walked in.

"That? I thought what you said was totally illegal!" Roger cleared his throat and we turned toward them and stared laughing at their puzzled expressions. We gave each other a look and knew what we had to do.

Amber got up from the couch and went over to Mark, whispered in his ear, and right before they left Mark's eyes got as big as saucers.

"what was that all about?' Roger said as he walked toward me.

"How about I show you." I grabbed his collar and kissed him with all my might. As soon as he lifted my legs around his waist he raced to the bedroom.

The next morning. Roger's POV

I walked out of my room that held a sleeping Mimi to find Mark at the counter drinking coffee.

"What time did you get back?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." He responded with a smile.

"Well Marky i'm proud of you!" I patted him on the back.

"You know I think Amber and Mimi are going to be good friends." I smiled at that picture. Mimi hasn't been completely happy without a best friend by her.

"They"re already giving each other advice....and I think I like it." Mark said.

We both started laughing. Maybe now everything will brighten.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

FINALLY! I got this in! I changed this plot so many times! I decided an strengthening Mimi and Amber's relationship and I think I like it.

Tell me what you think.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Every rose has it's thorn

okay well here's chapter 14! And sorry if I don't update to often BUT summer is near which means...MORE UPDATES! WOOT! And I decided that things are going to smoothly and need some drama! So here we go! also i"m not going to be able to update a lot cuz my stupid internet isn't working! And sorry that the days are off but I wanted to get Amber it to the story a bit sooner.

I don't own anything!

Chapter 14

Mimi POV

Okay. On the count of 3.

1...2...UGH!

"DAMMIT!"

Mark POV

"DAMMIT!"

I smiled and stifled a laugh as I looked over to Roger who was also holding back a smile.

"I'm guessing Mimi's pants aren't fitting any more?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at my best friend.

"Nope...But try telling her that." Roger smirked. We were soon interupted to a Mimi...make that a practically pantsless Mimi.

"Can you believe this!" She shouted pointing to her skinny jeans. I quickly looked away when I realized Mimi was standing there with her jeans open to a see through lace thong.

"Mark you're never doing laundry again! You shrank my damn pants!" She glared at me as I tried my best not to laugh.

"Sure Mimi. Whatever you say." I said half smiling. She glared at me again before turning around and going back into her bedroom.

When she closed the door I turned back to Roger.

"Well this will be a fun 5 months." I smiled. Roger, like Mimi, glared at me.

"Shut the hell up man." He snapped.

Mimi POV

I can not believe my pants don't fit! My sexy skinny jeans that got me more numbers than an IRS worker didn't fit!

"Well looks like a skirt and leggings day." I sighed to myself.

It's a good thing I got used to skirts and dresses in the winter time since it looks like that's what i'll be wearing for the next 5 months!

Today I was going to find out the baby's sex. To tell you the truth I was super scared. Hell I'm a stripper! That can't be good parenting. Though Roger was always trying to tell me how amazing I'll be. I just hope he's right.

I quickly pulled on black leggings and a black skirt with a dark blue sweater. And of course my boots. I stil had awhile before my appointment so I decided to go out to the living room and chill with the guys before they left for work.

I came out right after Mark left and Roger was pulling on his jacket.

"bye baby." I whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"i really wish I could be there today." He looked into my eyes. I knew he really won't to go to my appointment but since he just started his job he couldn't get a lot of time off yet.

"I know. I know." I said as he hugged one last time before leaving for the day. roger usually got home around 5 every night. Except Saturday and Sunday. He had Sunday's off and Saturday's he gets off at 2.

i sighed as I sat on the couch after Roger left. Maureen and Joanne were coming in about 30 minutes to hang out and then take me to the doctor.

I went to the kitchen and ate a granola bar before filling a glass with water. i then returned to my spot on the couch.

Right on time Maureen came bouncing into the apartmen witht Joanne right behind her.

"Hey Mimi!" maureen squealed before hugging me.

"Hey Mo." I hugged back. "and thank you Joanne." I said as I hugged her to.

"Any time Meems." She smiled.

The three of us sat around and talked about anything and everything for the next 2 hours. Then it was time to go.

In the backseat of Joanne's car i was getting nauseated with anxiety. I was so nervous that something would be wrong or the baby had two heads. Worse has happened to some people and knowing my luck it would happen to me.

Every step I took toward the door of the office made my heart beat a little louder. This deffinitely didn't feel right.

'I have an appointment for Marquez?" I told the 30 something blonde behind the desk. She looked through a few papers before looking back at me.

"Third door on your right." She said before popping her gum.

"Thanks." i replied trying to hide my disgust. that was just one of my pet peeves.

I went to the room without Mo and Jo. We'd call them in right before I learned the sex.

"Nice to see you again Mimi." Dr. Morgan smiled. I smiled in return. Doctor's usually freaked me out but Dr. Morgan put me at ease.

'Well let's get things started." He started all the machines and before I knew it I was on the table with him checking everything out.

"Would you like to know the gender?" He asked as he got the ultrasound ready.

"Yeah but can you send in Maureen and Joanne?" I asked.

"Sure." he smiled. MoJo came in a minute later as Dr. Morgan put the gel on me and started moving the remote.

I held my breathe as I saw Maureen and Joanne both biting their lips.

'Well the baby is just fine Mimi." I breathed out a sigh of relief as Maureen and Joanne smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mo said practically bouncing.

"It's a girl." Joanne and I smiled as Maureen jumped and clapped.

"Congradulations Mimi." Dr. Morgan said as we left the office.

As soon as we were outside we all joined hands, jumped around and screamed.

"it's a girl! A little baby girl!" Maureen screamed.

"now the guys will be 3 against 4." Joanne laughed. We laughed with her while getting into the car.

Maureen kept going on and on and on about everything baby related.

We kept talking even when we got back to the apartment. We were so excited for Roger mark and Collins to come home. Speaking of Collins...

"Has anyone talked to Collins? I haven't seen him in like 2 weeks." I asked.

"Now that you mention it...neither have we." Joanne answered.

The phone suddenly rang breaking are thoughts. We decided to ignore it. The only people that called here any more was usually Benny. And it was more than likely always about the rent.

_Speak!_

I couldn't help but smile. They really needed to change that but knowing Mark and Roger...they probably wouldn't.

"Mimi are you there! It's Roger. Pick up the phone it's an emergency!"

I immediantly ran to the phone after he said it was him.

"Hey Roger what's wrong?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"We aren't sure yet. Mimi...we're at the hospital." My eyes widened and I almost dropped the phone. I could see the worry on Joanne's face as she watched me.

This could not be good. If Mark was in the hospital it had to be serious since he didn't have AIDS or HIV. If it was Collins or Roger we could be to late.

"Who?" I whispered into the phone. This couldn't be happening not now.

After a long pause Roger finally answered.

"Collins."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Cliffhanger!

Hope you guys liked it. And yes I had to add a little drama. The story was getting to perfect so I had to throw the boho's a little curveball. I'll try to update more and hopefully create many more chapters. I know how i'm ending it now I just need to fill in the middle. So good day loves and REVIEW!

Sincerely

JstBreathe


	15. Hot N Cold

Chapter 15! Wow I'm making this story really long. hmmm...i'll probably skip ahead a few months after this chapter. Anyway. Happy 4th of July everyone! Well here we go! Enjoy!

I don't own anything

Chapter 15

Mimi POV

Hospitals. As much as I hated them I happened to be going to them a lot lately. But sadly this wasn't for me. It was Collins.

I hadn't gotten any information out of the short phone call I had with Roger. I was in to big of a hurry to get here.

Collins and I had actually gotten really close while spending those long nights in the hospital with Angel. We took care of her, talked to her, and after her death we mourned over her together. I think Collins was actually the last person I talked to right before I stopped talking to everyone. I would call him frequently to see how he was doing and he would ask me about everyone.

As the automatic doors opened for Joanne, Maureen, and myself I could see Mark pacing in the waiting room with Roger in a chair with his head in his hands.

This couldn't be good.

"How's he doing?" Joanne asked Mark. He stopped his pace and looked at us.

"Hard to say. The nurses say he has a fifty percent chance of making it and fifty percent of...not." He replied with sadness filling his eyes. I walked over to Roger and sat in a chair next to him. I placed my arm around his sunken shoulders. He looked up at the gesture. I little stab of pain went through my chest knowing that the way his eyes looked now where similar to the pain in them from when I was in this situation.

"Can I see him?" I whispered. He smiled a sad half smile and nodded. I got up and walked over to Mark.

"What room is he in?" I asked.

"Down that hall 4th door on you right. Room 314." He pointed to the nearest hall. I nodded and headed down the hall.I started to hear footsteps behind me. I was about to turn around to tell them I wanted some alone time with Collins until I heard roger's voice.

"No. Let her go alone." I said softly. Noone argued with him.

I stopped outside of the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

It looked so wrong for Collins to be stil and not smiling. I sat in a chair next to his bed. He opened his eyes to the sound.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hey Meems." He whispered.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I need to get up anyway." He lifted himself to a sitting position and I rearranged his pillows."So what's up?"

"not much. The usual." I smiled at his casualness. No matter what Collins never changed.

"How was the appointment?" He smiled and pointed toward my stomach.

"Great I found out the sex." I grinned widely. He raised an eyebrow at me."It's a girl."

He smiled the biggest smile I've seen on his face since Angel was here.

"And I was thinking," I continued."Of using Angel somewhere in the name."

He looked down at his hands and then looked back at my with misty eyes.

"Yeah she'd like that." We both laughed at thinking of what Angel's reaction would have been.

I left a few minutes later to let him rest.

When I got to the waiting room only Roger was left.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Mark was going to Amber's then coming back later. And who knows where Joanne and Mo went." He smiled slightly at the last part.

I nodded and sat down with a huff.

"You look tired." He noted. I closed my eyes and nodded again. Realizing how tired I actually was.

Roger took my hand and led me out the door. Promising me we'd be back tomorrow.

I leaned against his side while he wrapped his arm around my waist while we strolled down the street.

"We really need to get a car instead of walking everywhere." Roger thought aloud.

"Yeah I don't think you'd want to carry out daughter everywhere." I commented.

"Yeah." After a few seconds my words sunk in and Roger froze in place and stared at me with his mouth open.

My grin widened as the seconds pass.

"Daughter?" He breathed. I nodded.

"It's a girl?' I nodded again. I love him and all but Roger could be kinda slow sometimes.

Suddenly he picked me up in a hug and swung me around. This was definitely the reaction I was hoping for.

We continued home hand in hand. Both with a giant smile on our faces.

Every now and then I'd look over at Roger to find him looking at me.

Finally in our lives full of darkness a light shining light of hope.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go drama and Mimi telling Roger about the baby. Next chapter will be more focused on Collins and then I'll fast forward a few months cuz this is going kind of slow. So anyway.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	16. Truth and Scares

Okay I decided not to focus to much on Collins since this is a Mimi fic so hopefully I can pick this up a little.

Sorry for the delay but I've been uber busy. See! I even used the word UBER! lol Also please don't hate me for this chapter!

I OWN NOTHING

Mimi POV

Chapter 16

Black.

Such a simple color that at the same time can mean so much.

Today it stands for death.

3 weeks after he was first admitted into the hospital Collins died. The doctor's declared it was from his AIDS.

This is yet another remind that Roger and I both only have limited time left. Death was always an uncomfortable subject amongst our little group of friends. That's why we'd made our 'no day but today' vow. That instead of dwelling on the negative to focus on the positive and the right now.

But today that was all out the window.

I looked up at the stain glass window as the sunshine poured through it as if Collins was sending his famous smile to us. I faintly smiled.

I was exactly three rows and one pue over from where I had sat at Angel's funeral mere months ago.

It was strange to think of that day. A day that changed all of our lives in different ways. Of course everyone fought but then Maureen and Joanne made up, Collins lost his love, Mark was losing his family, and now that I think about it I was starting a family.

About 2 weeks prior to Angel's death is my best guess as to when Roger and I conceived. If I had known sooner I would have been able to tell Angel the amazing news and I can just imagine his face at it...

Now here I am almost 6 months later. Everything's almost exactly the same. Except I feel like all of us have grown a little wiser, especially me.

I looked around at everyone's face. Of course everyone was sad but in a way everyone knew this was coming. Any one of us would have guessed that Collins would probably go soon after Angel for we all knew that's where he truly wanted to be. Mark's words brought me out of my trance.

"I had known Collins ever since I moved to the city." Mark smiled while remembering his dear friend. "We had so many great times together. From him hitting on Roger and I to when he would streak in public on New Years Eve."

If we were anywhere else I would have busted up laughing. But we were currently at a funeral and because my ever growing stomache, it hurt to laugh to hard. So I settled for a small sad smile.

The funeral went on for a while like that. With everyone saying a few words about all their fun times with Collins and his love for his friends and for Angel. And as soon as it started it was over and we were walking out of the cemetery. Deja vu anyone?

"Promise not to fight this time guys?" Mark turned and smiled at us. Maureen, Roger, Joanne, and I all blushed.

"Sorry but not this time Mark." Joanne giggled. Roger let out a small chuckle while tightening his grip on my hand as we made our way up the steep hill. His other arm was around my waste and we had MoJo behind us just in case I fell. They were all cautious like that. We all eventually made it to Mark's apartment and had a normal hang out day. We needed one to cheer everyone up.

"Oh! We should play a game!" Amber suggested while bouncing.

"What kind of game?" Roger asked.

"You know one of those games that teenagers play at parties when everyone's bored and they just want to embarass each other." She explained.

"Oh! We should do truth!" Maureen clapped.

"What the hell is truth?" I asked as I made my way back to Roger from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"It's just like truth or dare but without the dare." Mo explained.

I shrugged and so did everyone els while Maureen and Amber squealed and clapped.

"Who wants to go first?" Amber asked. When noone volunteered she sighed. "Fine I'll ask first."

She hummed while thinking of a person and question.

"Got it! Joanne when and who was your first kiss?" She asked. Joanne stared off into space trying to remember.

"It was Billy Jones at my 8th grade dance." Joanne answered after a few seconds.

"Your first kiss was a guy?" Amber asked a little shocked. Joanne just laughed and nodded.

"My parents set us up." She added. We all soon joined in on her laughter. We all quieted down when Joanne started her question.

"Mark. How did you meet Maureen?" Joanne, Amber and I all had a look of curiousity since none of us actually knew the answer to that. Meanwhile Maureen, Roger, and MArk all started rolling on the floor laughing.

"I met her while Roger and I were out bar hopping when we were 17." Mark said through a few giggles while Roger and Maureen laughed harder.

"Oh come on you have to tell the entire story!" Roger opted. "I met Mark at some group party thing our parents were at and we both spent the entire time complaining about our parents. I thought he was kinda cool so we hung out more. About a month later I got us both fake ID's. So I invite him to go bar hopping on a random saturday. I had already done some binge drinking before where as Mark has only had a few glasses of whine. So I get him so f*cking drunk that he's stumbling in an hour. Then he sees this girl he recognizes from our high school at the bar."

At that point Maureen raised her hands and shouted "That's me!"

"Very good Mo." Roger continued. "So Mark tells me 'Dude! She's sooo effing HOT! I'm so gonna hit that!' So he staggers towards her leans against the bar and says 'Do you wanna do homework together?' Then Maureen who is actually really drunk also says 'I actually need a lot of help with my calculus.' So then Mark attacks her face and starts making out with her so she shoves him off and says 'Hello we're in a bar if you wanna get it on you could at least buy me a drink!' So he did and Maureen drinks it pats him on the head and leaves. Then a few weeks later she calls him to 'tutor' her and he ends up sleeping with her."

We were all on the ground laughing and trying to breathe. A pain then went threw my stomache.

"Ow! Damn it!" I grumbled.

"You okay Meems?" Roger looked at me with worried eyes. Everyone else looked at me to like I was about to pop the kid out at that second.

"Yeah I'm fine. The doctor said that sometimes laughing to hard could cause a little pain. I'm okay really!" I assured him.

Roger hesitated and then we went back to the game.

"Okay this question goes for everyone. Where's the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

"Office desk." Joanne answered.

"Floor." Amber replied.

"Hammock at the catscratch club." Roger and I said at the same time. We both giggled at that memory.

"Bathroom at Wendy's." Maureen said proudly.

"I tried that once but the bathrooms are too small there." I commented. Everyone else laughed. "Well they are!"

We all were trying so hard to have fun without Collins but we all knew it wasn't the same.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello! And yes I finally updated. And I must inform you that I am suffering from painful writters block.

I know how I want the story to end and what I want a little before the end but filling in the pieces til that point has me stumped.

So I will try and prevail so hopefully this keeps you satisfied for a while.

Tell me what you think!

3 JstBreathe


End file.
